Mirarte en Cama
by alien2506
Summary: PG porque es un fic de Haruka y Michiru o sea mujer-mujer. La historia trata sobre lo pesado que es un día sin tu otra mitad. R/R por favor


**Mirarte en Cama  
**Por: Natalia @-- Rosa Roja  
Basada en los personajes de: Naoko Takeuchi  
Canciónde: Edgar Oceransky  
  
--------------

  
El día amaneció tranquilo en Tokio, y el sol apenas se deslizó en la ventana del departamento Kaioh-Tenoh a eso de las seis. Dos siluetas perfectamente compenetradas se teñían de anaranjado en la cama mientras la mañana avanzaba. Las sábanas resbalaban por sus cuerpos con los movimientos, sin jamás dejarlas a la intemperie de la mañana. Michiru fue primera en despertar y apagó el despertador antes de que irrumpiera la tranquilidad de la habitación con sus molestos bip, bip. Estiró sus músculos alzando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente para asustar lo último de sueño que pudiera haberle quedado tras el estirón. Bostezó un par de veces y se frotó los ojos mirando recelosa el reloj despertador, en verdad no tenía ganas de levantarse y comenzar el día, le gustaba mas la idea de quedarse en cama hasta que las cortinas se matizaran de negro otra vez. Se sonrió y se regañó a sí misma, había mucho qué hacer. Por fin se decidió a levantarse, se disponía a abrir las cortinas pero pensó que quizá era mejor idea dejar a Haruka dormir un poco más. Con sumo silencio sacó del armario su ropa y de puntillas caminó a la puerta de la habitación, cerrándola tras de sí silenciosamente.   
  
Llegó al cuarto de baño y giró la llave del agua caliente dejando fluir libremente al agua. Por unos momentos observó el agua caer, observó todas esas gotas precipitándose con brusquedad al suelo donde finalmente eran tragadas por un agujero que las llevaba a mundos que ella jamás conocería, ni tenía deseos de conocer. Deslizó sus ropas de dormir camino abajo por su cuerpo, y con cuidado la colocó en el cesto de la ropa sucia seguramente recordando que era día de lavado. El agua inmediatamente comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo, a resbalarse entre sus poros, a saborear su silueta. Michiru se sonrió al pensar en los celos que embargaban a Haruka siempre que se sumergía en secreta conversación con su elemento. Le era cómico que a pesar de los años, Haruka no se hubiera acostumbrado aún a esas conversaciones entre ella y el agua. Inmediatamente recordó que no había despertado a Haruka y si la dormilona seguía en el país de los sueños jamás llegaría a tiempo a la pista. Apresuró su baño, muy a pesar suyo y riñéndose por no haber despertado a Haruka cuando pudo hacerlo. Contrario a su costumbre, salió envuelta en la toalla. Al llegar a la habitación se encontró con que Haruka seguía dormida plácidamente y sus sonoros ronquidos la delataban. Puso en jarra sus brazos dirigiéndole un gesto reprobatorio a su rubia amante, al final, terminó soltando una risilla.   
  
- ¿Haruka? – susurró procurando más que despertarla, arrullarla nuevamente. - ¿Amor? Despierta, perezosa.   
  
De Haruka, todo lo que obtuvo fueron gemidos y gruñidos. Michiru tuvo que cambiar de táctica.  
  
- Haruka… despiértate, cariño. – agregando una delicada sacudida que bien pudiera haber desatado un terremoto.  
  
Por fin los ojos de Haruka se abrieron con más pereza que la que ya reflejaban de por sí. Michiru le dio los buenos días con una sonrisa y un largo beso en los labios, quizá no tan largo. Al contacto con sus labios, Michiru brincó hacia atrás.  
  
- Buenos días. – murmuró Haruka aún soñolienta y dispuesta a levantarse.  
  
- No te levantes, Haruka. Tienes fiebre.  
  
- ¿Fiebre? Yo me siento bien.   
  
Claro, como era de esperarse, al tratar de levantarse la habitación se volvió de arriba abajo y Haruka cayó irremediablemente en la cama agarrándose con fuerza la cabeza.  
  
- Hoy no sales de aquí. – resolvió Michiru sin oposiciones de Haruka.  
  
Michiru salió de la habitación e hizo un par de llamadas para cancelar todos sus compromisos. Iba a pasar todo el día junto a Haruka.   
  
_Quieta, muy quieta quédate  
que pronto te traeré un vaso y la aspirina  
todo el sudor te secaré, te prepare un buen té  
y aviso a tu oficina.  
_  
Volvió con un pañuelo, una bandeja con agua fría y un par de aspirinas junto a un vaso de agua y una humeante taza de té de manzanilla. Haruka le sonrió, ahora levemente sonrojada con la creciente fiebre.   
  
- Estoy enfermita. – sonrió Haruka con un dejo netamente infantil en su voz.  
  
- Sí, estás enfermita.  
  
- ¿Vas a ser mi enfermera? – volviendo a usar el mismo tono que antes.  
  
- Sí, voy a ser tu enfermera y quiero que seas una buena paciente. ¿Está bien?   
  
Haruka asintió con la cabeza dejándose consentir en silencio. Michiru humedeció el pañuelo y lo colocó en la frente de su amada diosa de Urano. Poco a poco la fiebre disminuyó hasta ser cosa del pasado. Con la fiebre disminuida, Michiru se sintió con la confianza de dejar a Haruka por unos minutos.  
  
- Ahora vuelvo.  
  
- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó la enferma.  
  
- Por algo para que comas, necesitas reponerte.  
  
- ¿Vas hasta el supermercado? ¿Al de la plaza? Está muy lejos. – argumentó Haruka haciendo un ligero puchero.  
  
- Está bien, no me tardo, iré al que está aquí cerca.  
  
A pesar de los pucheros y berrinches que hizo la paciente, Michiru salió en busca de los alimentos no sin antes revisar la nevera y la alacena, donde encontró un par de cajas de sopa instantánea.   
  
_Sopa de cajita y hamburguesas de comer  
todo con tal de que estés de pie.  
_  
Al volver se encontró con que la dueña del viento dormía plácidamente y decidió mejor no despertarla ni hacerle ningún ruido. Cerró la puerta tan suavemente como la había abierto. Se sentó en la sala y se miró sin nada qué hacer, claro que había muchos pendientes pero no se sentía con ánimos de hacer nada. Tomó aquél libro que había estado leyendo y que la noche anterior había dejado caer en la sala cuando Haruka la llevó en brazos hasta la cama.   
  
Recordó haberse quedado despierta hasta tarde esperando que Haruka volviese de la entrevista que le habían hecho en televisión, la cual obviamente había visto. Después del noticiero había estado hojeando el libro, mirando los cromos de los que estaba repleto. Estampas de castillos europeos, de ruinas sudamericanas, fotografías estelares, hermosas capturas de relámpagos quebrando el cielo, iguales a los que se daban lugar en el exterior. La tormenta era terrible. Sin saber en qué momento, había quedado profundamente dormida con el libro en su regazo. Entre sueños escuchó a Haruka llegar, la escuchó apagar el televisor y las luces. Entonces sintió sus fuertes brazos envolviéndola y levantándola del sofá, en ese instante soltó el libro para abrazarse al cuello de su amada.  
  
Miró a su alrededor, de la tormenta de la noche anterior no quedaban mas que los enormes charcos en las calles y algunos vestigios de las gotas que todavía por la mañana se habían resbalado por las ventanas. Suspiró y retomó su lectura. Tras un segundo suspiro miró el reloj, habían pasado a penas diez minutos. Devolvió la mirada al libro. Después de tres intentos en los que sólo habían pasado veinte minutos decidió hacer algo que la mantuviera más entretenida. Recordó los platos, se habían quedado sin lavar la noche anterior. Feliz con su nueva ocupación, saltó del sofá como impulsada por un resorte. Grande fue su desencanto al encontrar la cocina limpia. Haruka había lavado los platos la noche anterior. Derrotada regresó a su lugar en la sala. Después de darle muchas vueltas a su cabeza, se encaminó a su estudio, donde guardaba sus pinturas y lienzos en blanco. Llegó frente al lienzo, tomó el pincel sumergiéndolo en óleo azul. En lo que a ella le parecieron horas, observó el blanco lienzo sin ningún cambio a pesar de los minutos. Entonces se tiñó un poco de azul, aquí, allá y un poco más allá con ocasionales cruces y menos frecuentes curvas. Al detenerse a observar lo que había hecho se encontró con un grupo de letras.

**H A R U K A**

El nombre de su amada en letras azules sobre un lienzo blanco. Suspiró de nuevo, miró el reloj por vigésimo quinta vez en el día para encontrarse que sólo habían pasado cuarenta minutos desde que dejara a Haruka en la habitación para ir a comprar algo de comida. Se asomó a la habitación a ver cómo le iba a su amada. Ella seguía durmiendo. Se quedó largo rato observándola, observando que nada en ella cambiara a causa de la enfermedad, que todo cambio presagiara mejora. Después de un tiempo notó que la habitación comenzaba a llenarse del aroma del té frío. Michiru probó que no tuviera fiebre y se llevó la taza de té que le había llevado. Por más que trató de tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo en lavar la taza, esta acción sólo le tomó un par de minutos.   
  
_Porque ya ves que hasta mi gato se resiente y yo también  
si tu no estas movilizando nuestras vidas, y hay que ver lo triste que es  
mirarte en cama y no saber qué hacer  
mirarte en cama y no saber qué hacer  
_  
Como último recurso salió al balcón. No le gustaba salir sin Haruka, pero eso no podía evitarse en esta ocasión. Miró los autos y las personas pasar. Observó las nubes ir y venir. Algunos aviones captaron su atención por espacio de varios segundos. Pasara lo que pasara, irremediablemente terminaba con la mirada puesta en las manecillas del reloj de pulsera que Haruka le había dado en su cumpleaños anterior. Se dio cuenta de lo inútil que resultaba todo sin Haruka a su lado. Antes se habían separado por espacios prolongados de tiempo, a causa de sus diferentes giras. Sin embargo, no era igual su ausencia pues siempre una llamada o una aparición sorpresa le llenaba el alma de felicidad, fuera como fuese Haruka siempre estaba presente con sus bromas, con sus celos, con sus ansias de protegerla, con esa energía que la caracterizaba. Esta ausencia era más agónica, ella no estaba para hacerla rabiar con comentarios sobre otras chicas, no estaba para volverla loca con todas esas exclamaciones de automóviles y sus partes, una plática que a pesar de los años ella jamás había logrado disfrutar o descifrar, en el mejor de los casos. Así, enferma, Haruka le hacía mucha falta. Volvió sobre sus pasos y cerró el ventanal que servía de puerta entre la terraza y el departamento. Haruka apareció en el umbral con su toalla sobre el hombro.  
  
- ¡Oh, ahí estás! ¡Me siento mucho mejor! – le saludó con una mano y un aspecto visiblemente mejor que el de la mañana.  
  
Michiru corrió y abrazó a Haruka muy profundamente. La había extrañado tantísimo en tan sólo un par de horas en las que había dormido. Le hacía muchísima falta siempre que no estaba. Le hacían muchísima falta sus bromas, sus brazos, su aroma y su presencia tan fuerte y tan presente como la del viento a la mitad de un huracán.  
  
_Deja la ducha y siéntate  
no es la primera vez que tú no la visitas  
_  
- Te amo, Haruka.  
  
_y mira el turquesa de la seis  
que va aclarándose hasta volverse lila.  
_  
Haruka le devolvió el abrazo a su sirena. La estrechó fuertemente y besó sus cabellos sin preguntarle nada sobre su reacción, o sobre las lágrimas que empapaban sus pijamas, simplemente la acarició hasta que ella aflojó un poco. La habitación fue cambiando lentamente de tono, sus paredes blancas se inundaron de rosa y lila, después de dorado y luego de un rojo vivo que la hacía parecer en llamas hasta que todo lo que quedó fueron cenizas azules pintando la habitación. Michiru levantó su mirada feliz hacia su amada Haruka, aún empañada con algunas lágrimas, pero realmente feliz. La fiebre volvió a atacar a la convaleciente rubia y muy a pesar de sus constantes disputas, fue convencida de volver a la habitación. Al poco rato la fiebre bajó de nuevo para no volver a aparecer. Con un poco de esfuerzo, Michiru empujó el televisor sobre una mesita con ruedas hasta la habitación. Michiru se recostó junto a Haruka recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Adoraba escuchar su respiración, adoraba embriagarse de su aroma.  
  
- ¿Vemos esa? – preguntó Haruka que de puro milagro no había arruinado todavía el control remoto de tanto salto de un canal a otro.  
  
- Sí, deja esa. – respondió Michiru poniendo poca atención a la película. Todo lo que deseaba era estar con ella, abrazarla y dejar que el día las hallara nuevamente una en los brazos de la otra, amándose tal y como lo habían hecho aquella mañana y todas las anteriores.   
  
_Pongo una película y me quedo yo también  
todo con tal de que estés de pie  
_  
- Me da gusto que ya estés mejor.  
  
- Tengo una buena enfermera. – fue todo lo que respondió Haruka acompañando su comentario con un guiño.  
  
- De verdad me da gusto que estés mejor.  
  
_Porque ya ves que hasta mi gato se resiente y yo también  
Si tu no estas movilizando nuestras vidas y hay que ver lo triste que es  
Mirarte en cama y no saber qué hacer  
Mirarte en cama y no saber qué hacer  
_  
- A decir verdad, me haces falta como jamás llegué a imaginar. A decir verdad eres mi mundo, y si no te encuentras bien, mi mundo es como un triste y nublado día gris. – susurró la violinista en medio de la noche, a los oídos dormidos de su amante.  
  
Comprobó por última vez en la noche la temperatura, todo se hallaba bien. Arropó a su diosa y se acomodó para observarla hasta que la luz del alba le lastimara los ojos o se quedara profundamente dormida, lo que sucediera primero.

**FIN**

Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, reclamos, declaraciones de amor etc a:  
usagi2099@hotmail.com  
  
**N/A:**  
Me encanta Edgar Oceransky, tiene canciones muy bonitas y su voz no se diga. Esta canción en particular me gusto mucho, por un lado porque deseo algún día poder cuidarte (tu sabes quien ^^) cuando te enfermes y por otro lado porque se me hizo una canción tiernísima. ¿Cómo nació el fic? No tengo idea. Estaba escuchando la canción, saqué la letra y empecé a escribir. =P Por cierto la cancion se llama "Cancion para quedarse en casa"


End file.
